Refúgio
by Mudoh Belial
Summary: YAOI,LIME, Saga & Milo, Milo & Camus. Através de uma relação que se auto-destrói, por meio dela, às vezes podemos perceber que o que desejamos está mais próximo que se imaginava.


Refúgio

"_So glad to see you well  
Overcome and completely silent now  
With heavens help you cast your demons out_

_(…)_

_But I'm more then just a little curious  
How you're planning to go about making your amends?  
(…)_

_Recall the deeds as if they're all  
Someone else's atrocious stories  
Now you stand reborn before us all  
So glad to see you well"_

Bateu com força a porta atrás de si, fazendo com que seu companheiro de quarto erguesse-lhe os olhos de forma inquisitiva. Respondeu-lhe com um olhar raivoso e inflamado – do qual, como sempre, viria a se arrepender depois – que não dava margem a um único questionamento que fosse. Lançou-se sobre a estreita cama de solteiro, ainda calçado e enfiou o rosto no travesseiro. Estava furioso, magoado, humilhado. Queria desaparecer. A ira mantinha nos olhos as lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer, deixando-os marejados. Recobriu a face direita com uma das mãos. Sabia que chorava antes mesmo que as lágrimas tocassem os dedos calejados. Praguejou baixinho, acariciando a bochecha. O local do tapa...

- O que Saga fez desta vez?

A voz de Camus, baixa e controlada como sempre, ao tocar seus ouvidos trouxe-o de volta à realidade, retirando-o da corrente de sentimentos que o havia engolido e arrastava para longe. Esfregou as costas da mão nos olhos, querendo mostrar-se mais apresentável ao erguer o rosto.

- Nós... Ele... – engasgou. O choro retido na garganta fez a voz falhar. Tossiu, firmando-a e recomeçou: - Ele é um belo de um filho da puta!

Aquário ergueu os olhos do livro que lia, cerrando as sobrancelhas diante do linguajar utilizado. Milo devolveu-lhe o olhar atravessado e respirou fundo para não soltar outro palavrão diante da reprimenda não-verbal que lhe fora feita. Falhou.

- Sinceramente, Camus, nem adianta me olhar torto. Hoje eu preciso xingar mesmo, entendeu? E foda-se se não! – deu-se conta de que estava descontando nele sua frustração e tratou de alterar o tom de voz. – Olha, me desculpa, tá? – murmurou ao ver os músculos do companheiro de quarto retesados após o ataque repentino. – Meu dia hoje foi pior que ruim: foi uma merda total! Desculpe, eu sei que detesta quando fico assim, mas não peça para controlar. Não agora.

- Que bom que sabe, Milo. – pousou o livro sobre a cama e deixou o quarto, os músculos do pescoço tensos e os punhos cerrados, num claro indicativo de raiva contida.

- Muito bem, seu babaca. Brigar com a única pessoa com quem você consegue se abrir era tudo que você precisava fazer para completar seu dia, Milo de Escorpião! – murmurou, ainda mais frustrado, para si mesmo depois que a porta foi cerrada com delicadeza.

Tornou a enfiar o rosto no travesseiro, abafando contra ele um grito o qual possivelmente teria acordado os cavaleiros do quarto ao lado e, quem sabe, os do seguinte. As lágrimas que teimavam em recomeçar a escorrer serviam apenas para deixá-lo mais irritado e envergonhado de si mesmo. Não estava sentindo dor, era evidente. Não no plano físico, pelo menos. Mas seu orgulho encontrava-se em frangalhos. Se pudesse, torceria o pescoço de Saga entre os dedos e... Encolheu-se em posição fetal enquanto um soluço irrompia de sua garganta a contragosto. "E" mais nada. Maldito fosse! Mil vezes maldito!

Quando Camus retornou, mais de meia hora depois, encontrou Milo debruçado na janela, fumando de uma forma que lhe pareceu despreocupada. Torceu o nariz para o suave cheiro de fumaça que acabava por tomar conta do ambiente, mas resolveu não brigar. Colocou-se a seu lado para observar o céu estrelado. A lua crescente – uma fina linha curva no céu – iluminava a janela, deixando o quarto relativamente claro, apesar da lâmpada e das luminárias apagadas.

- Essa porcaria vai acabar te matando – não se impediu de resmungar, olhando de soslaio para o cigarro aceso, fumado até a metade.

- Considerando a nossa profissão, Camus, fumar é o menor dos problemas. Não acho, sinceramente, que vamos viver tempo suficiente para me preocupar se vou desenvolver câncer ou coisa do gênero.

Camus não lhe respondeu e os dois permaneceram em silêncio o tempo de três longas tragadas. Foi então que Aquário retirou-lhe o cigarro dos dedos e, antes que Milo pudesse protestar, para a surpresa deste, tragou preguiçosamente. O máximo que Escorpião conseguiu vocalizar foi um sussurrado e inquisitivo_"Camus?"_.

- Eu também tenho dezessete anos, lembra? – foi tudo que disse, sem encará-lo, antes de lançar longe a bituca que congelara quando o fumo acabou.

Milo limitou-se a encará-lo. Realmente, tinha dezessete anos, apesar de frequentemente esquecer ou ignorar isto no outro. Estava surpreso. Camus – sempre tão correto e cumpridor das regras – cometer uma transgressão era tão raro como a passagem do cometa Halley pela Terra. Já o vira, uma ou duas vezes, chegar furtivamente após o horário estabelecido para que se recolhessem e, certa vez, tinha absoluta certeza de ter sentido em seu hálito o cheiro de vinho e charuto, mas fora isso... Sabia que o outro se permitia esse luxo apenas quando profundamente irritado com algo, como no dia em que o vira discutir, apesar do tom baixo e controlado, com Saga na arena de treinos – foi o dia em que chegara, cheirando a vinho e, depois de poucas palavras trocadas, tomou um banho e deitou-se.

Respirou fundo, buscando as palavras para se desculpar e, não as encontrando, deixou o ar sair num suspiro pesado e profundo. Não demorou para que Camus o deixasse e, retornando para a cama depois de ligar a luminária no criado mudo, retomasse a leitura abandonada anteriormente. Observou de canto de olho o livro aberto sobre o peito do outro - era enorme, com dois trapezistas na capa colocados de forma a parecer que faltavam apenas alguns segundos para que se tocassem e beijassem. Espantou-se ao vê-lo com o livro; primeiro por não ser nenhum tratado político ou filosófico com os quais Camus costumava se deliciar, em segundo lugar por não ser nenhum clássico da literatura russa ou francesa dos séculos XVIII ou XIX e, em terceiro, por ser um romance de temática homossexual.

Quando percebeu a temática do livro teve consciência que não sabia nada acerca da sexualidade do homem com quem dividia o teto – Milo, claro, havia deixado evidente sua própria sexualidade desde que foi designado que dividissem o dito quarto e, não raras vezes, Camus retirara-se do recinto para que Escorpião o dividisse com o amante da vez. Supunha-o heterossexual, como é costume conjeturar ao conhecer uma pessoa nova, a não ser que esta dê claros indicativos do contrário – como era o caso, por exemplo, de Afrodite. Era verdade que Camus possuía os cabelos de um ruivo tão intenso que normalmente só seriam conseguidos com tinturas, mas mesmo isso não queria dizer grande coisa – Aioria pintava o cabelo tanto quanto agarrava as servas do Santuário. As unhas compridas podiam, muito bem, ser exigência da posição que ocupava tanto quanto as suas. Não possuía nenhum trejeito que o denunciasse e...

Interrompeu os pensamentos ao perceber um par de olhos encarando-o por cima da capa do livro. Tossiu, constrangido, e acendeu outro cigarro, dando-lhe as costas.

- Eu e Saga brigamos hoje... – revelou depois de expirar o primeiro trago.

- Oh, jura?! – a voz veio de trás do livro, pincelada de uma ironia ácida. – O que foi dessa vez?

Milo empertigou-se e, quando, após virar-se, estava pronto para começar a ralhar com Camus, este tornou a abandonar a leitura para pousar os olhos sobre os seus, com sincero interesse. Colocou o marcador de páginas e pousou o livro na mesa de cabeceira ao sentar para ouvi-lo.

- Aquele filho da... – engoliu o palavrão – mãe. – respirou fundo para controlar a raiva crescente – Você sabe como ele me trata às vezes... – continuou.

- Você quer dizer quando ele te chama de "menino" e coisas do gênero? – observou, frio.

- Sim, é disso que falo. Você sabe como _odeio_ – odeio, detesto! – quando ele me trata como criança, quando dá a entender que sou inexperiente, imaturo, novo demais. Que diabos! Posso ter dezessete anos, mas já vivi mais coisas que muita gente com trinta ou quarenta anos por aí! – bradou.

- Vivemos. – concordou Camus com um meneio de cabeça.

- Mas ele não quer saber, ignora isso solenemente. Pior ainda: faz pouco disso! – bufou.

- Até agora não temos nenhuma novidade. Esse tem sido o jeito de Saga desde que começaram a sair, até onde consigo lembrar.

- Sim, é verdade que ele jamais foi um _poço de gentileza_, sendo na maior parte das vezes o oposto disso. Especialmente na cama... – murmurou a última frase mais para si que para Camus, que fez questão de ignorá-la. Permaneceu em silêncio e Milo continuou:

"Mas hoje ele estava pior. Estava _cruel_ e as brincadeiras comuns estavam em um tom tão... _jocoso__e depreciativo_ que senti o sangue começar a ferver. Foi quando ele fez um comentário sobre uma serva de, no máximo, doze anos; ele disse algo como _'Olha, Milo, o par perfeito para você! Creio que as idades mentais se assemelhem, apesar de suspeitar que ela possivelmente é mais madura que você!'_ seguido de uma risada embebida em sarcasmo; eu perdi a cabeça e acertei-lhe um soco num dos ombros. E nem tentei controlar a força! Quando dei por mim, o vi de olhos arregalados, surpreso com minha reação – ele estava tão acostumado a meus sorrisos e minha submissão que se espantou ao notar que também sou um homem, que sei fazer algo além de baixar a cabeça e rir ou concordar com tudo que diz – vociferou, os molares cerrados com força. – Logo em seguida a expressão mudou para uma espécie de raiva e ele me deu um tapa. Um tapa na cara."

Milo engoliu em seco, tentando não deixar transparecer o quanto se detestava por ter deixado aquilo acontecer, o quanto se sentia humilhado, e falhou miseravelmente outra vez.

- Na cara! – ressaltou, cobrindo a bochecha direita com a mão – Perto da arena! Perto de outras pessoas! Ninguém viu, até porque, se tivessem visto ele provavelmente não estaria inteiro para contar a história. Mas... – a voz engasgou, os olhos tornando-se rasos d'água. Camus perguntava-se se eram de raiva ou dor, mas não vocalizou o pensamento.

- Milo...

- Já sei o que vai dizer! – exclamou exasperado – "Você que começou a relação" – disse, imitando o tom de voz de Camus – ou "Foi você que permitiu que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto." Estou errado?

Camus respirou fundo e ignorou a interrupção.

- Milo, por mais que você possa estar gostando dele, e, por mais que negue, eu sei que está, não há porque se submeter a esse tipo de coisa. Termine com ele. – e, num tom mais baixo, finalizou: - Há muitos outros homens por aí.

Milo pareceu ponderar por um momento, enquanto deixava escapar a última baforada do cigarro que jogara fora, lançando-se de forma atabalhoada na cama em seguida. Agradeceu aos deuses pela penumbra que recobria sua metade do quarto, que impediria Camus de notar o par de lágrimas que escorria devagar por suas faces.

- Eu tenho raiva dele, Camus. Às vezes penso mesmo se não o odeio; sinto vontade de torcer aquele pescoço ou mesmo quebrar aquele nariz empinado com mais freqüência do que seria esperado de um... – hesitou – namorado?, amante?, ficante?, ah, o que quer que eu seja, não me importa! Ele me destrói, Camus. Está acabando comigo! – desabafou, olhos cobertos com uma das mãos.

- Então...?

- Mas, ao mesmo tempo, gosto dele. – admitiu, derrotado – Talvez seja por _isso tudo_ que eu goste dele. Quem sabe se eu não sou um babaca masoquista que goste de ser maltratado?! – ouviu Camus suspirar.

- Você não é, Milo.

- E como _você_pode saber? – a voz estava indefinida, entre embargada e beligerante.

- Eu sei. Convivo vinte e quatro horas por dia com você há meses. Acaba-se por descobrir um ou dois pares de coisas depois de se viver tanto tempo com uma pessoa. Se você fosse, qual o termo que usou?, "um babaca masoquista", não é mesmo?, não estaria aí chorando por ter tido seu enorme orgulho arruinado. – finalizou, severo, mas ofereceu-lhe em seguida uma das coisas mais raras que dispunha: um sorriso amigável.

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que tudo que tinha segurado e engolido até aquele momento derretessem e fluíssem. Um soluço escapou dos lábios de Milo que, sem pedir licença, encaminhou-se com passos trôpegos até a cama de Camus. Sem qualquer hesitação – e mesmo sem pensar muito a respeito – abraçou-se ao companheiro de quarto, tão ferido e magoado por tudo que acontecera quanto grato pelo que ouvira. O outro, não sabendo ao certo como agir, permitiu-se ser abraçado e mesmo retribuiu o gesto de forma desajeitada. Assim permaneceram por longos minutos enquanto, lentamente, os soluços iam desaparecendo, sendo progressivamente substituídos por uma estranha sensação de paz e conforto. Não que não houvesse mais mágoa, apenas que esta era deixada de lado em detrimento do resto.

Assim permaneceram, em silêncio, por alguns longos minutos que mais pareceram uma eternidade. Enquanto em Milo uma espécie de paz se instalava, em Camus uma torrente de pensamentos começava a jorrar. Se fosse colocado frente a frente com Saga naquele instante possivelmente ter-lhe-ia quebrado a cara em uma miríade de pedaços. Não entendia ao certo tal desejo – ou, ainda, compreendia, mas não se permitia tomar consciência de tal percepção. Encarou-a, portanto, como uma espécie de vontade natural, nascida do puro desejo de vingar um amigo que sofrera uma injúria, não mais que isso. E, quando se insinuou em seu consciente uma melhor definição de tal vontade, afastou Milo de si.

Escorpião encarou-lhe com olhos inchados e úmidos, as faces coradas como as de um menino que passou muito tempo ao sol, e um sorriso de gratidão. Tal visão consternou Camus a um nível que não conhecia ou considerava aceitável. Como que por reflexo, retribuiu o sorriso com um afago leve na franja despenteada. Seu peito encontrava-se estranhamente aquecido, mas resolveu ignorar a sensação. Tudo que sabia era que algo havia mudado.

- Passou... hehe. – Milo deu um risinho envergonhado e afastou-se, retornando à cama que ocupava.

Na penumbra mantiveram-se encarando por mais alguns segundos antes de Milo soltar um longo suspiro e deitar.

Nos dias que se passaram nenhum dos dois fez referência ao ocorrido naquela noite. Ambos sabiam que houvera algo de estranho e irreal naquele breve contato físico. Sabiam que algo havia mudado, mas faziam questão de delimitar o assunto como algo a não ser comentado. Entrementes, Milo passou a aproximar-se ainda mais de Camus, fosse chamando-o – e muitas vezes carregando-o – para os programas noturnos que fazia com amigos ou mesmo permitindo-se permanecer na cama deste por horas, debatendo sobre tudo e sobre nada. Sem notar, já deitava entre os travesseiros do outro nas conversas, por vezes puxando-o para entre seus braços. Demoravam-se cada vez mais nos contatos físicos e, por mais que Camus parecesse avesso e indisposto a eles, foi-se acostumando com o passar das semanas. Com o estímulo correto até mesmo conseguia rir e gargalhar com o colega de quarto.

Eram esses momentos, essas horas que passavam juntos, que faziam Milo não entregar-se por completo àquilo que procurava em seus momentos de desespero – Saga, seu amor essencialmente destrutivo, as traições de ambos os lados, os excesso envolvendo álcool e pessoas. O contato com Camus mantinha-o em uma espécie de limiar entre a normalidade e a degradação. Sabia que o outro não suportava vê-lo cabisbaixo e não sabia se portar quando o via chorando, por isso evitava a todo custo colocá-lo em tais situações. Durante dois longos meses ainda permaneceu desta forma, lutando para manter-se bem – ou, ao menos, demonstrar-se assim – mas o estopim desenrolou-se após este período. Saga, sem aviso ou motivo, avisou que não mais o queria ver, que desaparecesse de seus olhos, que arranjasse outro para ocupar a cama e, caso não o fizesse naquele mesmo instante, quebrar-lhe-ia a cara depois de fodê-lo pela ultima vez. E, depois daquela noite, nunca mais foi visto no Santuário.

Nos dias que se seguiram Milo oscilou entre uma estranha euforia, a mais completa apatia e algumas eventuais crises de choro. Encontrava nos treinos e saídas noturnas uma espécie de frenesi que era inexplicável. Ria, brincava, gritava como se cada noite fosse a primeira e também a última. Nos treinos seu comportamento era exatamente igual – lutava de uma forma ensandecida, aos gritos e muitas vezes gargalhando ao desferir ou receber um golpe mais forte. No quarto, contudo, ao se isolar do resto do mundo, limitava-se a deitar e assim permanecia, no mais absoluto silêncio, por horas se lhe fosse permitido. Cabia a Camus fazer-lhe companhia nestes momentos. O silêncio, antes tão bem vindo, agora se colocava como uma visita ingrata no cômodo. Sem notar, Aquário acabou por sentir falta do sorriso do companheiro de quarto, de sua irritante insistência, de suas conversas triviais cheias de significados ocultos. Era como se a personalidade dele, antes tão marcante, esboroasse diante de seus olhos.

Diante de tal fato, Camus fez coisas que antes lhe seriam impensáveis. Após uma semana convivendo com aquelas atitudes de Milo, observando-o quando este acordava suando de madrugada após os longos e conhecidos pesadelos que tinha, depois de muito observar as lágrimas que vertia escondido, resolveu fazer algo. Sem saber ao certo como melhorar a situação passou a puxar conversa todas as noites, antes de dormir e, certa vez, até o convidou a dividir a cama que dispunha após um dos sonhos ruins. Ressabiado, Escorpião aceitou o convite e, apesar de não conseguir adormecer de forma profunda durante as horas que seguiram, não mais sonhou naquela noite. O conforto que Camus oferecia, sem notar, foi puxando Milo de volta à realidade, retirando-o do sofrimento que o consumia em silêncio. Contudo, no dia que completava três meses desde o desaparecimento de Saga, Milo também desapareceu. Aquário procurou-o por horas, em vão, até desistir e resolver voltar para o quarto. Em algum momento Escorpião voltaria. Ele tinha de voltar...

Milo entrou no quarto com gestos largos, sem parecer se importar com o barulho que eventualmente faria – ou talvez o fazia exatamente para chamar a atenção. O cheiro do álcool pôde ser sentido antes mesmo que ele abrisse a boca.

- Ainda acordado? – murmurou para um Camus que, após abandonar a leitura, o fitava.

- Isso são horas de chegar, por acaso?

- Posso saber o porquê do puxão de orelha, Camus? Eu nem cheguei tão tarde assim... – olhou o relógio e riu – Na verdade, cheguei bem cedo!

- Está fedendo a álcool – disse, numa careta.

- Vai ficar me regulando agora, é?

Camus bufou e desligou a luminária. Colocou o livro de lado e cobriu-se, dando as costas à Milo.

- Eu não deveria ter te esperado. Sabia que íamos acabar discutindo, para variar.

- Duvido que estivesse me esperando! Tava era lendo essas putarias de... – hesitou.

- De o que, Milo? – rosnou, baixo.

- ...Gays! – completou, rindo – Diga-me: as descrições de sexo são reais o suficiente para deixá-lo excitado? Aposto que é por causa delas que está lendo!

- Para seu governo, não, não há descrição alguma de sexo. E, mesmo se houvesse, isso seria problema meu! E quem é você para me criticar de qualquer coisa? Chegou quatro horas depois do toque de recolher, fedendo a cigarro e cerveja. Sabem os deuses o que você estava fazendo até agora, se bem que pelas marcas no pescoço dá para supor muito bem.

- E você, hein Camus? Sempre querendo me dizer o que é certo, bonito ou aceitável. Você acha que eu me importo? Acha que eu ligo para o que pensa de mim?

- Se não se importasse, já teria me feito calar a boca e, se não ligasse, não ficaria aí esbravejando todo ofendido.

No auge da embriaguez, Milo controlou-se para não responder ao convite e fazer Camus calar a boca à força. Limitou-se a um longo e demorado banho. Secou o cabelo com cuidado e, após vestir uma bermuda, lançou-se ao lado de Camus na cama. Pôde enxergar, na penumbra, os olhos do outro faiscarem e sorriu em resposta. Bufando, Camus cedeu espaço para ele sob a colcha e Milo aninhou-se à suas costas, passando em braço por sua cintura. Encaixou uma perna entre as de Camus e adormeceu de imediato.

Mais uma longa semana passou-se após o incidente. No dia seguinte Milo se havia desculpado pela noite anterior, jurando que nunca mais a repetiria. Lembrava vagamente do que havia dito, mas, o que mais marcava sua memória era o fato de ter reagido à presença de Camus a seu lado, no dia seguinte. Após notar a ereção que despontava em função do corpo rente ao seu, não soube como agir. Desculpou-se de forma despreocupada – ou, pelo menos, fez parecer que era – e, nos dias que se seguiram, evitou Camus tanto quanto pôde. Não podia dizer com certeza se Aquário havia notado o incidente, mas, se notara, não comentou. O afastamento, contudo, foi notado.

Entre os dois, depois da lenta construção da amizade, instalou-se um silêncio tão pesado quanto o ar de um dia chuvoso. Não que não se falassem, apenas não mais passavam horas fazendo isto. Antes poderiam perder noites inteiras conversando sobre relacionamentos ou coisas afins – e foi numa destas noites insones que Camus confessou já ter se relacionado anteriormente com homens, apesar de não se perder muito em detalhes acerca de quem ou quando. Milo, por sua vez, abria o coração e despejava sobre ele toda a frustração por estar "sozinho, independente de quantos homens o procurassem". Vez ou outra ingressavam em alguma conversa mais picante acerca de um ou outro cavaleiro com quem Escorpião dormira e, para surpresa de ambos, mesmo esse tópico vingava.

Mas, desde que se descobrira interessado pelo companheiro de quarto, não mais conseguia encará-lo. Passava o máximo de tempo possível afastado do outro, deixando o quarto ao raiar do sol e retornando – quando retornava – após o toque de recolher. Por dias, Camus suportou em silêncio o tratamento que lhe era dispensado – até que, certa noite, quando Milo recusou-lhe responder ao usual "boa noite e bons sonhos" oferecido, Aquário explodiu.

Em passos firmes, Camus encaminhou-se à parede onde ficava o interruptor e o ligou sem pedir permissão. Em seguida sentou-se rente ao outro o qual, deitado, encarava-o entre incrédulo e divertido.

- Senta, Milo – sibilou, controlado – e começa a me explicar o que está acontecendo.

Milo acabou por responder de forma automática ao comando, sentando-se como lhe fora ordenado, mas hesitou em relação ao resto da frase.

- Como assim "o que está acontecendo", Camus?

Aquário estreitou os olhos e puxou o ar em um assovio.

- Não se faça de desentendido, Milo de Escorpião. De bobo você não tem nem a cara. Sabe exatamente do que estou falando.

- Não, não sei – reiterou, teimoso.

- É claro que sabe. Quero saber por que diabos você está me evitando.

- Eu não estou evitando você, Camyu... – desviou o olhar.

- Como não?! – gemeu, frustrado. – Você sequer tem falado comigo, Milo. E, quando o faz, é incapaz de me olhar nos olhos!

- Camus – a voz veio firme – acredite-me, você não quer saber o que está havendo. Deixemos tudo como está, por favor...

- Não Milo. Você sabe como detesto assuntos mal-resolvidos e...

Camus não teve tempo de terminar a frase. Antes que piscasse, os lábios de Milo cobriram os seus. Um suspiro escapou dos lábios carnudos e uma língua pediu passagem de forma insegura. Antes que pudessem notar, estavam beijando-se de forma desejosa, o ar de ambos sendo roubado enquanto as línguas oscilavam entre digladiar-se e se acariciar. Assim como começou, o contato foi rompido de repente, por aquele que o iniciara. Milo recostou a testa sobre a de Camus e, depois de retomar o fôlego, murmurou entredentes:

- Entendeu por que eu não podia olhar para você? Se eu olhasse... – suspirou – se eu me permitisse olhar, ficaria com vontade de beijá-lo...

Novamente o silêncio. Milo encolheu-se sob o peso dele e, após alguns segundos, procurou inquisitivamente o olhar de Camus. A resposta que procurava, fosse qual fosse, foi-lhe dada com uma carícia tímida em sua bochecha e outro beijo que lhe roubou a capacidade de respirar. Instintivamente e antes mesmo que notasse, já havia deitado Camus e explorava-lhe o peito com as mãos. Quando deu por si, já havia empurrado a camisa de Aquário até o pescoço e abrira a braguilha da calça, onde uma ereção formava-se, contida pela boxer preta. Afastou-se depressa para o canto oposto da cama como que receoso do que havia feito.

- Camus... eu... me desculpa, e... Não sei. Apenas me desculpa...? – falava entre culpado e inquiridor.

Com um gesto fluido Camus levantou-se, apagou a luz, e dirigiu-se à sua própria cama. Já deitado, de costas para Milo, murmurou a pergunta que viria a assolar Escorpião em mais uma noite insone:

- O que exatamente quer comigo, Milo?

Durante horas Milo esqueceu como se fazia para dormir. A voz de Camus ecoava em sua mente repetidas vezes. "_O que quer comigo, Milo?"_. Uma pergunta sem resposta facilitada. Queria-o e isto era um fato inegável. Contudo, não era uma resposta boa o suficiente e, mesmo que a desse, Camus não a aceitaria de bom grado. Talvez a questão fosse _como_o queria. Se ao menos conseguisse decidir...

Os primeiros raios da aurora vieram e, com eles, a certeza plena: queria Camus a seu lado. Figurativamente mas também literalmente. Gostava do tempo que dividiam, adorava vê-lo falar, gesticular, suspirar, rir. Adorava seu tom de voz, seu humor às vezes por demais refinado, sua ironia e sarcasmo, sua acidez. Mesmo os defeitos, as características ruins de Camus – quando não lhe encantavam – eram ao menos suportáveis sem esforço. Haviam chegado ao ponto do qual não havia como voltar atrás. Perdeu alguns instantes imaginando sua vida sem o colega de quarto e viu-se tomado por uma apreensão incompreensível. Sem notar, já esperava encontrá-lo todos os dias, após a longa rotina de treinos e aulas. Sem perceber, descobriu-se completamente dependente – para não dizer _viciado_ – em sua companhia. Tirando a última semana, não conseguia dormir antes de vê-lo deitado na cama ao lado e mesmo não fazia refeição alguma sem a presença do outro.

Pouco antes que Camus despertasse, terminou de unir todas as peças do quebra-cabeça. Ainda indecisa entre contente e assustada, sua mente anunciou-lhe o resultado final das horas de processamento de dados: queria Camus. E queria-o sempre. Queria-o como amigo, como amante e como homem. Já não podia suportar uma existência sem a dele a lhe complementar. Engoliu em seco ante a tomada de consciência. Abriu a janela, contemplando o céu tingindo-se de róseo e vermelho antes do pleno raiar do sol. Acendeu um cigarro e pôs-se a contemplar a face adormecida de Camus. Os olhos cerrados de forma suave, uma das mãos sob o rosto, uma das bochechas amassada sobre ela, outra mão perdida no espaço que começara a acostumar-se a ocupar...

Menos de meia hora passou antes que o sol invadisse inteiramente o quarto e Camus se remexesse de forma desconfortável, tentando fugir da claridade. Os olhos se apertaram antes de abrirem devagar, raivosos contra o dia que iniciava e retirava-lhe do sono. O peito de Milo apertou-se e encheu-se de calor diante da cena que presenciava. Camus coçou os olhos devagar, acostumando-os à claridade, antes de firmar o olhar sobre aquele que o observava. Sorriu-lhe por costume e murmurou um "bom dia" antes de dar-se conta do que houvera na noite anterior. Um misto de temor, expectativa e dúvida correu os olhos de Camus no instante da recordação. Seu rosto, como de costume, não traiu nenhuma das emoções.

Aquário dirigiu-se ao banheiro em silêncio para sua higiene matinal ante os olhos carinhosos e esperançosos de Escorpião. Ao retornar, Milo esperava-o sentado em sua cama.

- Camus... – começou e engoliu em seco em seguida.

- Sim? Já tem minha resposta? – foi direto ao ponto. Fosse qual fosse, melhor que fosse falado logo.

Milo hesitou um instante antes de murmurar:

- Sim... Senta aqui, por favor.

Camus fez o que lhe foi dito e ficou a encarar Milo enquanto este lutava com as palavras. Quase um minuto se passou antes que o primeiro som saísse dos lábios carnudos que o haviam beijado na noite anterior. O pomo de adão subiu e desceu um par de vezes, seguido de uma forte inspiração antes que falasse.

- Eu... Camus, o que você quer comigo?

- Como perguntei primeiro, tenho direito a minha resposta antes, não?! – era uma pergunta retórica, Camus sabia, mas precisava ouvir antes de falar.

- Desde Saga – hesitou um instante – eu não notei, mas fui precisando de você mais e mais. E agora não consigo imaginá-lo longe... – engoliu em seco. – Eu quero ficar com você, Camus.

Aquário empertigou-se e respirou fundo antes de sibilar:

- _Ficar_? É isso que quer, Milo?!

- Eu... – não esperava uma resposta beligerante do outro. – É, eu quero ficar com você.

Camus riu-lhe de forma debochada.

- Então, _ficando_ comigo você não se importaria nem um pouco caso eu fique com outros, não?

- Claro que vou me importar!

- E se eu trouxer um daqueles aprendizes de prata que vivem se jogando aos meus pés para dormir aqui, comigo, você não vai se incomodar nem um pouco, né?

- Se você fizer isso eu quebro a cara deles! – o sangue começava a ferver e a atitude indiferente de Camus enquanto falava apenas ajudava a incomodá-lo ainda mais.

- Então você não quer apenas _ficar_ comigo, Milo. – observou por um momento os olhos espantados que se fixavam em seu rosto. – Eu o quero ao meu lado, Milo, mas, ao que tudo indica, de uma forma diferente da que você deseja... – dando o assunto por encerrado, Camus ergueu-se.

Em desespero, Escorpião agarrou-lhe o braço com ambas as mãos e o puxou de volta à cama. Desequilibrado de forma tão repentina, Camus deixou-se cair de costas. Milo subiu em sua cintura e, segurando o rosto entre os dedos, forçou-lhe a encará-lo.

- Eu o quero, Camyu. Quero que seja meu. E só _meu_. Entendeu? Meu e de mais ninguém! – acariciou o rosto que segurava com a ponta dos dedos – Não quero mais ninguém te beijando, te tocando... Não quero nem que olhem para você. Quero você para mim e somente para mim! – murmurou a última frase devagar, quase desenhando cada sílaba com os lábios.

Os olhos de Camus suavizaram com a declaração e uma mão foi erguida e pousada sobre a face de Milo. Deslizou devagar até o queixo e subiu aos lábios, desenhando-os com os dedos. Semicerrou os olhos e ergueu o rosto, em um convite mudo. Este foi prontamente aceito e, de forma suave, Milo beijou-o. O contato não durou mais do que alguns segundos antes de, com olhos arregalados, Escorpião perguntar-lhe o óbvio:

- Isso é um "sim"?

Aquário sentiu as faces corarem e, ao desviar o olhar, sussurrou um _"entenda como quiser"_. Um sorriso – o tão conhecido e esperado sorriso – delineou-se nos lábios de Milo antes que estes encontrassem os seus novamente.

Passaram uma eternidade assim – um sobre o outro, de forma desajeitada, trocando beijos e carícias suaves – antes que, alarmado, Camus interrompesse o contato para uma pergunta que parecia martelar em sua mente há dias:

- E como vamos agir em relação aos outros? Logo vão desconfiar...

- Podemos deixar que descubram. Ou contar.

- Deixar que descubram... Dá a impressão de que é algo a ser escondido. E contar me dá a idéia de confissão. – murmurou, mais para si que para Milo.

Escorpião suspirou e buscou paciência em algum lugar que desconhecia, ponderando que, para aquele homem que estava a sua frente, teria de ter uma grande reserva desta virtude. Passou os braços pelos ombros do outro e afundou o rosto nos fios ruivos, absorvendo a mistura de cheiros característica a Camus – o suave cheiro de sabonete que se mesclava ao de shampoo, o aroma cítrico do desodorante e, sob tudo isso, o cheiro almiscarado do suor que o corpo, tão acostumado à baixas temperaturas, desprendia mesmo nos dias mais amenos. Falou baixo, em um tom calmo e controlado que desconhecia ser capaz de dominar:

- Não há nada a esconder. E, acredite, aqui estamos melhor do que lá "fora"; é só notar a quantidade de pessoas como _nós_ por aqui – pense por um instante, olhe ao redor! – e mesmo os que não são nos aceitam sem maiores problemas. Se perguntarem, responderemos a verdade, se nos virem, viram, e se supuserem, deixe estar; não estarão muito longe da realidade de qualquer forma... – riu.

- Detesto admitir, mas... – hesitou, esboçando um sorriso.

Milo soltou-o e encarou, um sorriso vitorioso dependurado nos lábios.

- Odeia admitir, mas estou coberto de razão, da cabeça aos pés?!

Camus desviou o olhar, entre rindo e embaraçado e murmurou:

- Presunçoso.

Milo gargalhou, alto, e tornou a abraçá-lo.

- Esse é um dos motivos pelos quais você me ama, Camus.

- Eu nunca disse que te amava...

- É só uma questão de tempo, meu caro! – murmurou antes de mordiscar a orelha que estava sob seus lábios. – Você já não consegue viver sem mim, de qualquer forma.

A essa afirmativa Camus sequer elaborou resposta. Limitou-se a deitar de forma mais confortável e, passando os braços pelas costas de Milo, convidou-o a fazê-lo também. Os toques, antes comportados, foram crescendo em intensidade, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar – pelo contrários, ambos procuravam isto, desesperadamente. Toques, beijos, caricias, gemidos e, enfim, a união.

Uma, duas, três vezes. E mais. Quantas conseguiram agüentar antes de desabarem exaustos. Do lado de fora do quarto o sol firmava-se no horizonte, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu notar – e se notou não dispensou ao fato grande importância. Cansados, adormeceram grudados, braços e pernas firmemente entrelaçados. Nos rostos, sorrisos satisfeitos. Aquele nascer de sol marcava o começo de algo novo e belo. Como seria ou mesmo para onde aquilo os levaria não era algo que tinham alguma certeza, mas não importava. Tinham toda a vida pela frente para pensar a respeito.

24. 12. 2007

20h 00min

FIM

N.A.:

(Esta fanfic e consecutiva dedicatória foram feitas para o Amigo Secreto do Fórum Saint Seiya Dreams, onde peguei a Chibiusa Minamino. Esta fic é para você, moça !)

Vamos lá... Em primeiro lugar, devo dizer que fiquei mais que feliz em pegar a Chibiusa Minamino! É um docinho, nas palavras de outra pessoa. Não posso atestar se é doce ou salgada, apenas que é uma ótima escritora e, mais ainda, excelente leitora. É daquelas que nos fazem sentir importantes por escrever – ou, ao menos, é o que acontece comigo. Devo agradecer o apoio e leitura que ela me tem fornecido nos últimos anos – final de 2007, já são quase quatro deles escrevendo!

Muito obrigada! Espero que este modesto presente esteja de seu agrado, senhorita!

Agora, explicando algumas coisas do texto:

Primeiramente: Por que eles estão dividindo um quarto em um alojamento quando têm templos enormes para cada um?

A resposta simples é porque eu quis. A complexa envolve um raciocínio meio torto, mas válido mesmo assim: Após a luta contra os Titãs, supus que os templos haviam sido destruídos pela ferocidade do combate e os cavaleiros, subsequentemente, realocados em dormitórios, dois a dois, enquanto se dava a reconstrução daqueles. Peço desculpas por não ter explicitado isto em momento algum no texto.

Em segundo lugar: Que livro é esse tão falado que o Camus tá lendo, e por que ele demorou tanto tempo para terminar?

Era um livro, na verdade, que eu estava lendo quando do início da fanfic. Chama-se _"Salto Mortal"_ da autora Marion Zimmer-Bradley (a mesma de _"Brumas de Avalon"_). Apesar de ser enorme (quase 900 páginas), não acho que nosso querido aquariano levaria mais de três meses lendo-o. A demora, portanto, deve-se ao fato desta que vos fala em momento algum ter alertado para o tempo que passou dentro da fanfic. Falha minha, desculpem!

Em terceiro: Qual é a música no início?

"_The Noose"_ da banda A Perfect Circle, que me deixou em um estado quase hipnótico enquanto começava a escrever as primeiras linhas da fanfic.

E, por último, o velho problema das idades. Desculpem, mas quase que possuo minha própria linha temporal para os eventos do anime/mangá. Acontece que não consigo – e juro que já tentei – aceitar as idades que nos são oferecidas como "oficiais", de modo que realoquei os eventos para algo mais próximo de alguma realidade. Espero que não me odeiem por isso...

No mais, agradeço a leitura e espero vê-los novamente em outras fanfics.

_Mudoh Belial_


End file.
